ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ledge Lighthouse
' The Ledge Lighthouse' is the sixth of the second season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Jason and Grant that he wants to investigate the Ledge Lighthouse, after seeing a show in which Japanese paranormal investigators left crying by the end of their search. Jason talks about Ernie, the lighthouse keeper who started haunting the lighthouse after he threw himself to his death when his wife left him for the ferry captain. Jerry Olson, vice president of the Ledge Lighthouse Foundation, shows the team water tanks where a female ghost cleared her throat behind him, a room where orbs appeared, the room that the Japanese investigators visited (aka "Ernie's room") and the place where Ernie jumped off the lighthouse.In the gallery, Steve feels cold spots and static charges on the back of his neck while Andy does temperature readings. When Jason and Grant are in Ernie's room, they wonder if the stories are exaggerated or an outright hoax. During the analysis, Andy and Steve show lights on a screen to Jason and Grant, who conclude that the lights came from one of their own cameras. The footage also shows a face in a window, but Jason and Grant conclude it was Andy himself. Jason thinks there's more lore than fact at work in the lighthouse. Jason and Grant tell Jerry Olson and Thaxter Tewkesbury, from Project Oceanography, that there were a few unexplained phenomena, such as cold spots, but not enough for TAPS to say there's paranormal activity at The Ledges Lighthouse. The team heads to New York to investigate the Merchant's House Museum, one of the oldest brownstones in the city. Pi Gardiner, executive director of the museum, shows Jason and Grant a piano that people have heard playing from the street. Kerianne Biele, a museum volunteer, reveals that the piano can't be played because it needs to be restored. Pi then shows them a gasalier that shook back and forth during a tour, and the hallway where a woman in 19th-century clothing has been seen. Next, Pi takes them to the room where Gertrude Tredwell died. Pi explains that Gertrude decided she would never marry after her parents forbade her to wed the doctor she loved. She also tells them that there are cold spots and wind in the room, and that a visiting magazine editor claims to have been pushed from behind when no one else was there. While the team mills around on the street, a man steals a case of equipment. Steve chases the thief, retrieves the case, and returns unharmed. Andy and Steve experience tension while setting up, which concerns the other TAPS members. Jason decides to put them together during the investigation to give them a chance to talk. Later, when Andy walks on the floor above the gasalier, Steve sees it move where Andy walks. During the analysis, Steve and Andy note a temperature change, but when they show it to Jason he deduces that it was caused by his hand. Jason and Grant tell Pi that the gasalier moved when Andy walked above it but admit that something else might have caused it to move on earlier occasions. Pi thinks it was a fluke that nothing happened that night during the TAPS investigation. Jason and Grant meet with Brian Harnois, who tells them that he needs to leave TAPS so that he doesn't ruin his relationship with his girlfriend. Jason and Grant wish him luck and bid him farewell. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes